Arglondar
Arglondar ''Land of the Red Griffon'' '''Capital:''' Bhelskar '''Population:''' 1,432,560 (humans 73%, dhouvarr 15%, aratheël 8%, 4% other) '''Government: '''Monarchy (King Gothrund Griffonheart) '''Religions: '''Abalor, Auluras Amathane, Bael, Baladorn Baleras, Chandalla, Larafae Ilana, Myrdin Many-Colors, Oghludar, Sibilune '''Imports: '''Glass, ivory, spices '''Exports: '''Armor, carved ivory, cloth, coal, food, swords, timber '''Alignment:''' LG, LN, NG '''Banner:''' Red griffon on horizontally split green and dark yellow background Founded over a thousand years ago, Arglondar, Land of the Red Griffon, is one of the oldest kingdoms in Korthas. It is the northernmost of the nations around Alamar's Deep, and as the access point to Tarnoth and Whelyr, and Kholdrath, it sees much trade, which has made not only the king rich, but many merchant houses as well. Arglondar has always been a militarily strong nation. In the Great War in the Age of Darkness, when many other nations fell to the armies of Sarvorath, Arglondar withstood the power of the Dark One, but not without taking great losses. Thousands upon thousands died at the Battle of Highcrest, and the city would henceforth be known as Mournstone. Arglondar is a large kingdom, and it is divided into eight baronies: The barony of Avalath, ruled by Baron Yalnath Halrond; the barony of Corlcamber, ruled by Baron Elric Corlcamber; the barony of Delferest, ruled by Baron Jhavalar Bloodstone; the barony of Galdor, ruled by Baron Alagon Gelgram; the barony of Mournstone, ruled by Baron Grellic Lothgein; the barony of Nelphent, ruled by Baron Ornwynd Blackcloak; the barony of Rhivis, ruled by Baron Jhoral Lhumar; and the barony of Ylphaun, ruled by Baron Galthein Baradrask. '''History:''' The Land of the Red Griffon, was a wild and inhospitable frontierland called the Griffonhaunt, until Arglon Caeldaran of Tarnoth united men and dhouvarr and tamed the land and its griffons. Arglon became known as Arglon Griffonheart, and the Griffonhaunt became known as Arglondar. The nation was officially founded in 226 DE. In the centuries since, Arglondar grew and grew and became strong. So strong, that the dhouvarr of Khaladur sought refuge in Arglondar, when the Dark One's Conquest reached the Spine of Korthas in the year 1099 DE, the Year of the Dark One's Rise. Arglondar withstood Sarvorath's undead and monstrous armies for the duration of the Great War, but not without taking great losses. At the Battle of Highcrest, thousands upon thousands of arglondarans lost their lives, and Highcrest would henceforth be known as Mournstone. In the 138 years since the Great War ended, when Auluras Amathane vanquished Sarvorath, Arglondar has enjoyed a time of relative peace and prosperity, except for the War of the Two Griffons, a civil war between Gothrund's father, Glenric and his brother Gerond. Glenric prevailed and Gerond was executed for betraying Arglondar's rightful heir. Teltamar supported Gerond during the War of the Two Griffons, and since then relations between Arglondar and Teltamar has been poor. There's been some skirmishes in the borderland, but no real war has broken out between the two great kingdoms. '''Life and Society:''' The baronies of Arglonar are relatively safe, as the towns and roads between them are patrolled by soldiers of the Red Griffon Army, Knights of the Red Griffon and the Battlemaster's Blades. But off the roads, in the wilderness, Arglondar is still as wild and perilous a land as it was when it was called the Griffonhaunt. The Wyvernwaeld is home to the Waeldfolk, aratheël and humans who worship Amyrla and Gaundalur and live in unison with nature. Many arglondarans view the Waeldfolk as barbarians, and in the past there has often been hostilities between the two people. The Waeldfolk consider Avalath as their capital, and the barony of Avalath is ruled by a waeldfolk half-elf. In the 138 years since Auluras Amathane defeated Sarvorath and brought an end to the Age of Darkness, Arglondar has thrived, earning lots of gold on its position between the northern lands and the lands around Alamar's Deep. Arglondaran mystweavers are typically members of the Blue Dragon Society, Arglondar's mages' guild. Most arglondarans are farmers, ranchers, horse-breeders, foresters, or craftsfolk. '''Geographical features:''' Arglondar lies in northern Korthas, at the top of Alamar's Deep, between Gelben, Tarnoth, Whelyr and Teltamar. Arglondar is a very mountainous region. Most of Arglondar is highland and peaks can be seen from almost any place in the kingdom. ''Algalar River:'' The Algalar River runs from the Roaring Falls in Ylphaun to its outlet into Alamar's Deep in Rhivis. The Merkul River runs from Mournstone to the Algalar River. ''Baravos River:'' The Baravos River runs from the Baravos Falls in the Haewan's Crown mountains to its outlet into Alamar's Deep in Bhelskar. The Baravos is the largest river in Arglondar and it runs through many towns. The Delferest River runs from Delferest to the Baravos. ''Basilisk Hills:'' The Basilisk Hills are located in eastern Arglondar and is the site of many old malaborian ruins. ''Ghelan Forest: ''The Ghelan Forest is a large forest in western Arglondar. The Algalar River runs through it. ''Ghelspur Mountains: ''The Ghelspur Mountains are rich in iron ore and gold. ''Haewan's Crown: ''Haewan's Crown is the great mountain range in northern Arglondar. It separates Arglondar from Whelyr. ''Kranath Mountains: ''The Kranath Mountains are named after the dhouvarr Kranath Dalkalar, a legendary arglondaran hero. A mining town called Dalkalar lies in the mountains. ''Nethelar Forest:'' The Nethelar Forest is a large forest in eastern Arglondar. It is home to the Circle of Nethelar, a group of druids devoted to Gaundalur. ''Talvien Mountains:'' The Talvien Mounains mark the border between Arglondar and Teltamar. ''The Griffon Peaks:'' The Griffon Peaks are the mountains that separate Arglondar proper from The Hinterland. ''The Hinterland: ''The Hinterland is the land beyond the The Griffon Peaks. It is dominated by old malaborian ruins, and many hobgoblins, trolls and ogres live in the area. ''The Three Saints:'' The Three Saints are three mountains located east of Bhelskar: St. Galavath, St. Myrtha, and St. Tyrith. There is a shrine atop of each of the mountains, devoted the respectable saint. ''Wyvernwaeld: ''The Wyvernwaeld is one of the largest forests on the continent of Korthas. It is home to the Waeldfolk, people who live in tribal communities devoted to the goddess of hunting Amyrla and the god of forests Gaundalur. '''Map:'''